Undermining the Earth
by notlolilaughed
Summary: Terra and Beast Boy love every aspect of one another but neither have the guts to ask the other out. But Terra's time grows short as another metahuman has her eyes on Beast Boy as well, one that will go to any lengths to sway him from Terra.[Abandoned]
1. Insecurities

Hello all. Here's my newest fic "Undermining the Earth."

Summary: Terra loves every aspect of Beast Boy yet doesn't have the guts to ask him out. But her time to get with Beast Boy is running out as the Titans meet another metahuman - one that has her eyes on Beast Boy as well!

It's just a little break from the Slade fiasco going down in "Aftermath"

I'm hoping this will be a little more, eh, romance-y and not that much action-y. Haha.

Please RR and enjoy

* * *

**Chapter I : Insecurities**

**

* * *

**

"Terra…"

"Psst, Terra…"

"Terra, don't make me do this."

Mm, if only I could kiss him on the lips right now…instead of just staring at him. Oh wow, look at those cute pointy ears. And he's so funny too… he's caring, he's everything… mm…

"Yo, Terra…"

"Come on, Terra, that's not cool, ignoring old buddy Cyborg."

Does he like me? Maybe, maybe not. He just acts like my friend though. Or is he just trying to make me think that. Or does he like somebody else? I wonder… Oh wow, his beautiful green eyes… they're so entrancing. Mm, does a peck on a cheek mean he likes me…

"TERRA"

I spun around, glaring at Cyborg who screamed my name. The whole living room had my attention, including Beast Boy who was playing video games with Robin. Starfire turned from her business with her "cake". Cyborg and I were both seated at the dining table with waffles in front of us.

"Um, heh, Cyborg, you must have a sugar imbalance."

When everybody's gaze left me, I glared at Cyborg who displayed a big innocent smile. Dragging him into a hallway for a private conversation, he grabbed his waffles.

"Cyborg, that was NOT cool." My voice barely contained a whisper.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask what were you doing. If you want to stare at Beast Boy, stare at him more discreetly"

"I-I-I wasn't looking at Beast Boy. I was looking at Starfire's yummy cake… Now hush before he hears your gossip."

Cyborg's eyebrow rose high proving that he surely did not believe my cover up. He munched another bite out of his waffles.

"You don't have to deny it, Terra. Everybody knows, excluding Beast Boy. He's just stupid."

"…or he's luring me into a false sense of security before asking me out."

Cyborg's mechanical hand came to smack me behind my head as if to knock all the wild fantasies from me.

"Get a grip. He doesn't know. Look at him, he's just playing video games, not a care in the world. Now, we all know that you want to go over there and do whatever it is that you're thinking of right now."

"Huh…what? I wasn't staring at Beast Boy! I swear to god!" My own attention span surprised me. How had I fallen in love with Beast Boy in… a few weeks. And in all that time, I never had any notion to ask him out.

"Dude, Terra, just ask him out." By this time, he had eaten all his waffles and left me in the hallway to get more.

"It's not as easy as that, Cyborg. I would have if it was as easy as you said. It's like talking to your T-Car, it feels awkward and out of place."

"Ha-ha. If you're going to make fun of my baby like that, then I'm not going to help you." Cyborg started to bake more waffles. "Mm, and may I add, this batch looks really good. You want some?"

"No, Cyborg. So how do I ask him out if I don't know if he likes me back?"

"See, that's the thing I love about the T-car, her opinion of me never changes!"

"Cyborg!"

A black aura wrapped upon the waffle maker as it exploded marking the entrance of Raven.

"Too loud, I can hear you from my room…"

"My waffles!"

"You two are right in front of my door." Raven's eyes twitched in frustration as she looked at me. Never was she too fond of me since my return. But, luckily, we never really conversed much either.

"Sorry, Raven."

And as Raven turned around to head back into her room, I cocked my head to continue my conversation with Cyborg who was evidently weeping over his messed waffles.

"Cyborg, for god sakes, just make more."

"I-I just lost waffles that were halfway done c-cooking. A-and the worst part is, I have to clean it up!"

Grunting frustratingly at the prospect of another busy Titan, I seated myself on the couch watching Beast Boy and Titan play their games.

"It is okay, friend Cyborg, for I have the mop of cleanliness. We shall fix your troubles quickly!" Starfire had began to multitask watching both the cake and her duties in cleaning.

"NO!" The room echoed in Robin's grievous cry at losing the game. "I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

I simply giggled at an angry Robin and a celebrating Beast Boy.

"No can do, Robin, I promised Terra that I'd go to the mall with her." My face changed into a shade of pink as Beast Boy mentioned my name. I still didn't forget how I asked him to go with me.

_Flashback._

_It was all quiet in my room sitting upon my bed as we were talking normally until suddenly out of nowhere I had the nerve to ask him out. Kind of…_

_Granted, I was really nervous and messed up…_

"_So, um, Beast Boy, I-I wanted to ask you a question"_

"_Yea shoot."_

"_Shoot? You mean you don't want me asking you a question?"_

"_No, Terra."_

"_No? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Terra, I mean, it's just an expression."_

"_Oh really, then what do you mean?"_

"_I meant, go ahead ask the question."_

"_Oh…"_

_By then, I felt quite dumb and stupid for freaking out. I remained quiet thinking of something to say._

"_So…Terra… you were going to ask me something?"_

"_Um, oh yea…"_

_**Ask him to the movies! Ask him to the movies!**_

"_Um…"_

_I had Beast Boy's full attention as we sat upon my bed._

_**Ask him out! Ask him out!**_

"_Err…"_

_**Just say it!**_

"_I wanted to say…"_

"_Yea…I'm listening…"_

"_Um…"_

_**Come on……**_

"_Uh, would you…"_

"_Would I…?"_

_**Terra…don't act stupid now**_

_I gazed around my room looking for an excuse to dismiss my question._

"_Clothes. Yea clothes."_

"_Would I, clothes…?"_

_**Crap. Where do we get clothes from. Uhh…**_

"_Mall. Clothings. Mall. Um, would you mall?"_

"_Would I like to go to the mall with you?"_

"_Um, yea. Yea!"_

_**Good going, Terra. You could have just said "Would you like to go out with me?"**_

_**Nope. You had to demoralize yourself into the guy you're in love with. Good job.**_

_End Flashback._

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Then I'll go to the mall with you Terra." Beast Boy left the living room leaving me and room.

Cocking his head around, Robin narrowed his eyes at me.

"You… I mean… have fun at the mall…" Robin obviously was a sore loser from the video game. "with your boyfriend."

"What, hey. He's not my boyfriend." God, did everybody know that I had feelings for Beast Boy?

"Sureeeeee. Anyways, have fun." As I was about to protest to his sarcastic tone, Cyborg screamed in triumph at cleaning up his waffle maker.

"Terra, you want any waffles before Raven comes out again?" Glancing around, Cyborg shouted this falsetto remark before coming down to a whisper beside me.

"No thanks, Cyborg, I'm full." Catching on, I lifted my ear waiting for what he was about to say.

"Terra, this could be your chance to make something actually happen between you two. It's been a long time and I'm sure he likes you too. But you better ask him out before he likes somebody else." I groaned at this replayed predicament. Why was it so hard to ask Beast Boy out? We were already good friends. We had normal conversations; I laughed at his jokes when he told him – we basically had a great time. And yet, when it was something that would further our relationship, I felt my brain had collapsed and my tongue had a tendency to stutter. I loved him but I wasn't sure if he loved me back…

"You're right…but, this is Beast Boy we're talking about. I mean, I was the only one who ever fell for him right? That's what Robin told me."

"Yea, but I don't know man. I just have a feeling your time's running out with Beast Boy. It's like he's waiting for you with the same insecurities and getting fed up…"

"Terra, you ready?" Beast Boy's voice made me jump.

"Um, yea, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's do – " He was interrupted by an alarm that rung throughout the Tower. Groaning unhappily, Beast Boy gave me a disappointed look. "Maybe some other time, Terra. Sometimes, I wish I could find that Off Button…"

Although I giggled at his joke, I felt the same way. What was it about us that so coincidentally interrupted us as we were about to do something together?

_Flashback._

_Beast Boy and I were both sitting upon the rooftop admiring the setting sun._

"_I haven't been here with you in a long time." Beast Boy turned his head as he said this, looking directly at me in the eyes._

"_Yea…" That was all I could release from my mouth as I locked my eyes with his._

_We both began to lean in ever so slowly savoring the moment. I, instinctively, put my hand on his cheek preparing for a kiss. It was what I wanted._

_Our lips were inches apart with our eyes closed when Cyborg's voice rang from the Tower in joyous praise. _

"_HALLELUJAH! THANK YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR THE NEW WAFFLE MAKER! I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS TO MY LITTLE SISTER, TERRA, WHO I LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH AND TALK TO AND ROBIN, WHO SACRIFICED THE MONEY FOR HIS GEL TO BUY THIS BEAUTIFUL WAFFLE MACHINE."_

"_HEY!"_

_At that moment we both felt awkward just sitting there about to kiss but interrupted. Why oh why, Cyborg…?_

"_Um, that was weird." Beast Boy mumbled unable to look at me again._

"_Um, yea, spur of the moment, I guess." I looked away likewise._

"_So… I guess I'd better be heading back."_

"_Yea, I guess. I'll sit here, and, um, look at the sunset just a while more."_

_Beast Boy got up from his sitting position beside me._

"_Oh and Terra…?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_It's nice having you back." With that he leaned in and pecked me on the check causing me to blush tremendously._

"_Thanks."_

_End Flashback._

"Titans Go!" Robin's voice knocked me out from my daydreaming yet again. At least one thing was good, he realized that losing isn't as important as saving the city. Thankfully.

The Titans began to head out the door as Beast Boy and I lingered behind.

"Terra, some other time. I promise."

I gave him a slow nod acknowledging what he said.

"I'll hold you to it."

Smiling we were both off to catch up to the rest of the team.

* * *

Yay, thanks for making it to the end. Also, review so I know whether to keep this up or not. Thanks! 


	2. An Assumed Rival

Thanks to all who have reviewed. I appreciate it. Now to replies.

TerraXBeastBoyFan : Yep. I'm quite aware of that. Except, you may forget, that that is a normal condition. That is assuming, the girl was not persuaded by a megalomaniac to kill the guy shortly after the date. Also, Beast Boy isn't sure if Terra likes him. Thanks for putting that put though.

Tianimalz : Thanks

Rock n elemental : Haha, yes, Cyborg is officially my plot device in which he messes up and or interrupts another person's relationship. Look for more coming from him soon.

Dizzy Izzy : Haha, thanks for reviewing.

Rigmus : Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter II : An Assumed Rival**

**

* * *

**

"Terra, some other time. I promise."

I gave him a slow nod acknowledging what he said.

"I'll hold you to it."

Smiling, we were both off to catch up to the rest of the team.

_Flashback_

"_You're right…but, this is Beast Boy we're talking about. I mean, I was the only one who ever fell for him right? That's what Robin told me."_

"_Yea, but I don't know man. I just have a feeling your time's running out with Beast Boy. It's like he's waiting for you with the same insecurities and getting fed up…"_

_End Flashback._

"Terra, you, Starfire, and Raven can fly toward the destination. It's located near a construction site far north. Cyborg and I will guide you via communicator. Beast Boy, you'll fly Cyborg over and I'll ride my motorcycle. Any questions." Robin took a deep breath after explaining all the detail in front the Tower.

"Um, yea…what's the problem this time? Is Dr. Light robbing another bank? I swear, every time we lock these guys in the penitentiary, they pop right back like herpes." Beast Boy had never took anything seriously. Well almost never…Another reason why I liked him…

"The report doesn't say anything too specific. 'Just a break-in at a high-security vault.'"

Satisfied with the answer, Beast Boy didn't ask further questions.

"Alright, Titans, move out."

Raven, Starfire, and Robin were already scattered out when Beast Boy, smiling, motioned his hand at me, gesturing that he was about to say something..

"Hey, Terra, you want to fly with me? I could use the company. Cyborg's really all not that great with talking." Apparently, Cyborg didn't catch his remark while he was communicating directions to Raven. Beast Boy didn't really ask anything special, but anything from him was good enough for me.

"Always."

We readied ourselves and took off after the others together not begin able to unlock our eyes.

"Yo, let's get moving here…"

No response.

"Boy, Robin's going to be pissed if you guys don't get your BUTTS MOVING"

Yelling us out from our stare, we unglued our eyes. And when we reluctantly did, I still quickly stole glances frequently at him whenever I could, balancing concentration on levitating the supporting rock and frequent glances.

"God, teens these days with their uncontrollable hormones…"

Seated upon Beast Boy who was morphed into a pterodactyl, Cyborg smiled, however, at us.

"Terra. Terra." My communicator had transmitted a message from… Cyborg… Snatching it from my belt, I prepared for his lecture.

"Terra, you're going to crash if you keep doing that, you're making me nervous."

"Doing what…?"

"Don't try that. I know you've been taking glances at Beast Boy, and frankly, I'm scared. Beast Boy keeps looking at you when you're not looking at him. I swear, when the day comes that you guys both look at each other simultaneously, we're going to crash…"

"Fine, fine. Hey, um, Cyborg…"

"What."

"Does he really look at me?"

"PAY ATTENTION TO TRAVELLING, TERRA."

And finally, there were a few more glances that I stole before we landed at the construction site a good distance from the crime. Apparently, the other Titans hadn't arrived yet.

The site was a total wreckage, however. It seemed forlorn and abandoned. There was simply a huge ditch in the ground and a few bricks around. The excavating machines were all worn down and seemed unused for a long time. Perhaps the sight wouldn't be quite so creepy but at 7 p.m., it sent shivers down my spine. Also, the cold breezes didn't help.

"Well, Robin says he's almost here. Guess we should go explore?" Cyborg had finished his message relaying to Robin and turned on the flashlight to begin to search around. Beast Boy, who was resting up in a human form began to walk out toward saw the area and groaned.

"Why, why do the crimes always have to happens somewhere creepy. Why can't they happen at the beach…sometime…"

Interrupted in mid-sentence, a pitter-patter of running footsteps echoed from the distance.

"Quick, she's gaining on us!" One of the runners sounded quite anxious and frightened himself.

"There's no hope now! Drop the cash, man!" Another person shouted from a distance half-sobbing in fear.

"What…the…" Cyborg focused his flashlight at the direction which the cries were resounding from. It lighted a corner in the barren street where we witnessed two men turning around, running and carrying a giant sack of cash. Evidently, these were the robbers from the vault that Robin was speaking about.

"Yo! Stop right there," shouted Cyborg pointing at the two men who completely ignored him and kept running.

"Just keep running, man! She's the crazed - "Stuck in mid-sentence, the two robbers fell over unconscious.

"What the..." Beast Boy, in a ready stance, carefully walked over to the two limp bodies befuddled by their sudden unconsciousness.

A sudden chill went through me causing me to shiver violently. Had a strange cold breeze just come in? Or…was it something different.

"You two are one of the Teen Titans!" A female voice in the proximity exclaimed.

Two? Last I remembered, I was a Titan. Confused by who was talking, Cyborg shined his flashlight around attempting to locate the identity of the speaker.

"You're Beast Boy." With a light tone, she identified Beast Boy, giggling at a confused Cyborg staring around. "And you're Cyborg."

"Yea, and not to be blunt but, who the hell is talking?"

"And, you're the traitor." There was not light tone to me as she used for Beast Boy – simply a sure harsh tenor.

Wincing at her assumption, I felt a deep dislike came over me to the speaker – whoever she was. Beast Boy, who had seemed entranced in her light voice, finally came to his senses.

"Who the hell are you! Show yourself. And Terra's not a –"Behind the limp bodies of the robbers arrived a slender figure with light brown hair where it covered up one eye and had caused Beast Boy in mid-sentence as she appeared. She wore black gloves similar to mine – in fact everything she wore was black including her T-shirt. Carrying a smirk at Beast Boy's reaction, she stepped over to him.

"Yea…?" Continuing carrying her smirk, she once again stepped closer toward Beast Boy placing her face inches from his staring him right in the eye. And they would have probably kissed had Beast Boy leaned his head back.

"Uh, um. She's, uh. Um." Seeing Beast Boy stutter at the emergence of the female figure, my blood grew hotter as I felt an even greater dislike. Was this…jealousy?

Not taking any time to observe them further, I intervened by stepping between her smirking expression and Beast Boy's unmistakable blush.

"I think he meant to say, Terra's not the traitor she was before. Now back off." I finished for a frozen Beast Boy causing the girl's provoking smirk diminish into a glare.

Pushing me aside while renewing the clever smirk upon her face, she leaned even closer to Beast Boy knowing that it aggravated me. However, her eyes glared at me from the side.

"I don't think I was talking to you. I was talking to Beast Boy. But Terra, is it? Well, _Terra_. Once a traitor, always a traitor. You can't just not be a traitor. I've heard you've done, _Terra_. Once somebody does something like that, they can't reverse it."

Opening my mouth to protest, I heard a voice from behind that sounded like Raven's who stood beside Robin and Starfire.

"Umm… who's she and why's she kissing Beast Boy?"

"Huh, what? No way, dude! We weren't kissing." Snapping out from his trance, Beast Boy turned a light shade of pink, looking far away at the construction site.

"Oh, me? You can call me Ursula or Urs for short. I guess I got carried away chasing the robbers and meeting you guys especially _Terra_. Well, I better be going now…" Giving a sigh, I felt relieved and I didn't really know why… besides that she got wayyyyy too close to Beast Boy.

"Good Riddance." I muttered under my breath knowing that she wouldn't hear.

"Wait. So you're another superhero, huh? What's your power and where do you come from? I've never seen you around here before." Robin had obviously engaged Ursula in conversation in an attempt to stop her from leaving.

"Mm, it's a long story which I can't really explain right now. As for my powers, it's nothing big. I can just turn invisible as I wish which is why Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't see me at first. I can also knock people out by touching them at a special point above their spinal cord. Mostly, I just travel from place to place. Well, simply put, I don't really have a home, I guess. As I said, it's a long story." Purposefully not mentioning my name, Ursula slipped a look at me, then to Beast Boy.

"Sounds interesting. So you don't have a home?" Oh god, Cyborg. Don't even…think…about that… Ughh.

"No not really, long story short. People where I come from didn't want me there." This time, however, I could tell she picked her words ever so carefully.

Beast Boy, who had recovered from the accusation from Raven, turned around to face Ursula again – psh, more like stare at… What happened to that 'You wanna fly with me, Terra.' Or 'Some other time we'll go to the mall'.

"So…" said Ursula who felt the awkward silence as well. "I guess I'd better be going..."

"Wait, friend! Perhaps you may wish to dwell in our home!" exclaimed an overly eager Starfire.

"Uh, I don't know. I was actually hoping you guys would but I knew of your…incidence with…_her_… so I didn't really bother…Can I really?" Ursula, who had pointed at me while she was talking, turned around toward Robin for his decision.

Looking at Starfire's pleading puppy eyes, Robin had to consent.

"Sure, I guess."

"Great! So…you have any eats there? I'm so hungry."

"Of course, I shall make you the glorious welcoming dessert from my home planet!"

"Well I guess we better get going then." Yawning, Cyborg turned off his flashlight then pointed to the two limp robbers. "Oh, and, are these guys dead?"

"Nah, they'll be fine. Just unconscious."

"Alright, lets just call the local police to pick them off and we can go. Oh, and Terra?" Robin began to mount his motorcycle and revved it up telling us we were about to leave.

"Yea?"

"You'll need to give a ride to Ursula to the Tower. You're the only one who can."

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap. This could not get any worse…

"Uh, actually, I can carry one more if Terra doesn't want to…" I turned around realizing it was Beast Boy who had suggested it. Nevermind, I take it back. It just got worse.

"Fine, whatever, any way is fine. Meet you all there."

As Starfire, Raven, and Robin went off, Cyborg yawned once more before seating upon Beast Boy who had already morphed.

"Alright Terra, you ready?" Then seeing my nod, he turned toward Ursula who had took her sweet time coming over to Beast Boy.

"Alright ready, Beast Boy…" Finally mounting on Beast Boy, we took off.

And for the entire time while we were flying toward the Tower, Ursula kept glancing at me and spoke to Cyborg in a whisper making him laugh. Then, she would whisper yet again to Beast Boy who would laugh, shaking their ride.

And as my hate began to surmount for the newcomer, she did one last thing before we returned home that made it erupt over the top. As Beast Boy changed back into human form, she pecked him upon the cheek erupting another burst of pink. Then, she guided a dumbstruck Beast Boy along but not before a glare was delivered to me whilst entering the Tower side by side with Beast Boy.

Taking a place in the Tower and having a new Titan was fine, but stealing Beast Boy was where I drew the line. And from that moment, we both knew, through an unspoken contract, that we were rivals.

* * *

And that's Chap 2. So tell me, is Ursula hateable now? Well, she's going to be reallllyyyy hateable in the upcoming chapters. Ironically, I look forward to writing it. 


	3. Undermining Commences Pt 1

**pxleno52 : She's not going to die very soon, and she'll probably not die ever in this story. But I can guarantee you by the end of the story, you will want her to die. **

**TerraxBeastBoyFan : Thanks for the support. Beast Boy isn't 'falling' for Ursula as it may seem. I believe it's the other way around. Ursula's following for him or at least just to get back at Terra for things even she might not be aware of.**

**PrincessAelitaLyoko : Thank you, not much to say here. But here is the next chapter :)**

**Rigmus : Thanks, once again for your continuous reviews :) **

**  
Tianimalz : Haha, thanks. Well, of course she will in the end. Always.  
**

**JesusTitanFreak : Beware for she is not what she seems :)**

**Nuclearchino : Thank you for the support and review. Hurray. Hope you enjoy this one.  
**

Wow, I actually had this chapter finished like a while ago, I just didn't know why I decided not to upload it.

Anyways, the previous 2 chapters were foundation chapters, meaning they really hadn't anything to do with the rest of the story. Regrettably so is this chapter but it does move a little more fast-paced that the last two.

Oh, yea, and the reason I asked for your opinion on Ursula was because I want to make her extremely hateable which is what I'm going to do in this chapter. Obviously, I don't want her hateable just because she's making moves on Beast Boy, no, I want her to be despisable just for the sake of her attitude toward things. Hopefully, you guys will come around and see what I mean by Chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter III : Undermining Commences Pt 1  
**

**

* * *

**

Tap-Tap.

"Just look at her…"

Tap-Tap.

"With her little smug face..."

Tap-Tap.

"Uh, Terra, she's smiling. And stop tapping the spoon, it's getting annoying."

"Cyborg, she's not only smiling at me, she's taunting me."

"Terra, she's just reading a book."

"Sure…"

"Uh, Terra, she's just staying here for a day. Why do you hate her so much already?"

"It's not that I hate her but it's just that…I…I…yea, you're right I hate her."

"Why, again?"

"Ahhh, I don't know, she's just so upbeat when there's nothing to be upbeat about."

"Terra, you can't blame somebody for being who they are. That's like saying you don't like her because she has brown hair."

"Cyborg, who's side are you on?"

"Nobody's. I'm just stating facts for you to sort out. And remind me why you're sitting on the kitchen table, tapping spoons?"

"Cyborg, what – look, Cyborg, she's getting up…"

"So?"

"She's coming this way…"

"Yea, Terra, I have eyes, er, - eye. I can see perfectly well is the point."

Walking past the two, Ursula waved to Cyborg. "Hi Cyborg. Hey Terra. What are you guys doing?"

"That's my question?"

"Uhh…okay. I'm going to go…to my room. Later."

As she faded out from earshot, I couldn't help but erupt into rants and sputtering of words.

"She-she-she has a room?"

"Yea…"

"I thought she was staying for a day!"

"Yea…thing is Terra, people need a place to sleep."

"Can't she sleep outside?"

"Well, we were going to have her camp out at the couches but Beast Boy offered her a spot in his room. And well, she agreed."

"WHAAAATTTT?"

"What."

"WHAAAAT?"

"Terra, I'm glad you have a great range of vocabulary words. Seriously, what."

"Beast Boy did what?"

"Beast Boy lent part of his room to her. I mean, I think that's unsanitary considering the conditions he lives in, but I guess Ursula isn't a neat-freak either."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I strolled over to the refrigerator and grabbed another cup of ice cream to put down my troubles.

"Cyborg, you know what people can do in the same room?"

"Uh…sleep in the same bed when they're tired? Uh…"

"TOGETHER."

"Huh?"

"People can sleep together, Cyborg."

"Oh – what, Ursula, what, Beast Boy, ooohhhh I see what this is about. You're jealous."

"No, I'm not jealous! I'm serious here. I'm actually concerned for Beast Boy's welfare."

"Terra, I can add two and two together. First, you don't like her for her upbeat attitude. Now, I don't see you talking about Starfire behind her back. Second, you hate her for sharing a room with Beast Boy. It's a nice gesture, that's all. Plus, Ursula and Beast Boy are different. Like she's so… you know… And Beast Boy's so… you know."

"Cyborg! Didn't you see how she was all close with Beast Boy the first time she met him? She doesn't even the know the guy!"

"Terra, I think you need to take a sedative. You're getting worked up about nothing."

"Oh, my, god, Cyborg. Don't you see? She's trying to steal Beast Boy from me!"

"Ah-ha! So this is about jealousy."

"Cyborg, just listen to me. I have my reasons and they're good ones."

Plugging up his ears and singing random notes in an effort to ignore me, Cyborg walked away.

"Ugh…guys just don't understand. I need to talk to a girl…"

Knocking upon Starfire's room, I waited patiently in front of it.

"Terra! Friend. Come in! Do you wish to talk?"

"Uh, yea, actually, I do."

"Good! I have not talked to you for so long! Please make yourself comfortable in my hospitalities!"

"Uh, yea. Starfire…"

"Hm?"

"What would you do…"

"Yes, I am listening."

"What would you do if a girl you barely knew started hitting it off really good with Robin."

Instantly, eyes glowing green in fury, her mood changed drastically and I knew, all too late, I had asked a wrong question to a wrong girl and a perfectly wrong time. Of course, Starfire didn't know what hypothetical questions were…

"WHO IS THIS GIRL?"

"Starfire, relax, it's hypothetical."

"Who is Hypothetical!"

"Starfire, I just want your opinion that's all! Calm down."

Motioning toward the door in her angered state, Starfire's rage seemed nightmarish and yet all so childish. So, she, too, was a victim to jealousy…

"I shall strangle this Hypothetical! She will not touch my Robin! Even better, I shall force-feed her Glumptious Bloreaters and watch her face suffer!"

"No, Starfire, wait!"

Already setted off, the last things I heard from Starfire was

"Hypothetical where are you! Show yourself! I shall chase you, catch you, and kick the butt!"

Sighing, I added a mental note not to converse such "problems" with alien girls. Walking out the door, I caught a sight. Two people were walking side by side opposite my direction.

"Terra, hey." Beast Boy's eyes lightened up when he saw me standing in front of Starfire's door. "Uh, what are you doing in Star's room?"

"Oh… just a bit of girl talk. You know."

"Um, sure! Ursula and I were just about to go to the mall. You wanna come?" And to that question, I could feel my face pale. I took a moment to absorb my thoughts and his question. I couldn't afford to sound stupid in front of Ursula…

"Beast Boy, I thought that was our thing…"

"Yea, I know, but Ursula's going to be here for a day and you know, I'd like to show her around. She's not very familiar with the surroundings of Jump City."

And once more, my thought process decreased tremendously as his two sentenced word befuddled me. My mouth gaped wide open as if in shock. No, not as if. I _was_ in a state of shock.

And taking advantage of this was Ursula who held another one of her smirks.

"Beast Boy, obviously she doesn't want to go. Look at her, you're making her feel uncomfortable. I think it's best that you and I go alone, without her. She can stay back and talk to Cyborg or something – maybe help him brush up the T-car."

Realizing that my response was being taken advantage of, I quickly reacted.

"No-no, I'll go."

Beast Boy, who had seemed pretty down after I said nothing suddenly brightened up again with a smile.

"Great, Terra! Anything you need to do before we go?"

"Uh, yea, hold on, lemme go take a shower first."

Ursula, who still held that smirk ever so malovelently simply watched me turn back to my room, but not before saying one last comment.

"I bet you do, filth."

And perhaps Beast Boy heard it, perhaps he didn't but whatever the case he sure didn't say anything about it. And I sure heard it and it made my blood boil…

_Relax Terra, she's just trying to get you steamed up before you go to the mall with Beast Boy. Stay calm. Just breathe…_

_NO, don't turn your eyes yellow…that's right…unclench your fist, calm down…_

And just as a turned the corner, I heard Ursula talk yet again.

"Hold on, Beast Boy, I have to… attend to certain things…"

I dismissed what Ursula had said but I couldn't help but think 'attend to certain things…'

And just that moment, I felt a swift gust of wind pass by as it breezed against my skin, but no windows were open nearby.

"Strange", I muttered to myself but before I could continue those trains of thoughts, I was interrupted by a commotion.

"ARE YOU HYPOTHETICAL!"

"No, Star, wait calm down. Star, I'm Cyb-"

"SO YOU ARE! TAKE THIS"

"AHHHHH"

"You will not touch Robin!"

"No, no, Star. No, not those! No, Star, I'm straight, I swear. No Star, I know those taste horrible. Starrrr!"

Another gust of wind breezed against my skin as I neared my room. And that was not the only peculiar happening, the door to my room was also opened, and I could have sworn that I closed it…

"Eh, I probably remembered it wrong. Maybe I dreamt it or something…"

But despite all my avoidances to the obvious, I knew inside there was something deeply wrong with these situations…

"Oh, well"

And that was my last thought of the peculiarity of those two breezes before I entered the shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you kidding me…" Cyborg's voice was choked up and almost incoherent.

"I'm sorry friend Cyborg, I did not know it was you. I believed you were Hypothetical." Starfire's voice portruded as deeply remorseful.

"Ahhhh…I don't thinik I'll ever eat again.." Cyborg clenched his stomach. "That was some extremely disgusting food…"

"Once again, friend Cyborg, I am truly sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's okay, Star, it's entirely understandable. You thought I was some girl named Hypothetical who had made a move on Robin and yet somehow camouflaged to look like a huge robot teen working on a T-car. Once again, entirely understandable."

"Hey Starfire, may I borrow your oven mitts for something? I'll put em back when I'm done." Ursula, who had popped in, saw a seemingly injured Cyborg and a sad Starfire, but she didn't ask any questions.

"Of course, friend Ursula. Do as you wish but I must tend to friend Cyborg and his stomach."

"Thanks…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I exited the shower, and redressed myself, I yet again noticed another thing that seemed out of place. My alarm seemed shifted but nothing was altered but it's position. I simply shrugged it off before opening the door.

"Terra! Hey." The voice came from Beast Boy who apparently had been waiting for me outside.

"Woah! I mean, hi Beast Boy, scared me for a moment there."

"Look, Terra, I've wanted to ask you something for a long time…"

Yes! Score! Was this it? Was he finally going to ask me out? I looked at him apprehensively…

"… and I know this might not be the right time and all, you know with Ursula around but… I figured I would have to ask you sooner or later…"

"Yea…?" It certainly sounded like he was about to ask me out. I sincerely hoped so at least.

"Well, would you like to go…"

"BEAST BOY! There you are. And obviously, Terra's ready also. Been looking for you guys all over…" Ursula butted in our conversation or what may have been an 'asking out'. I couldn't help but groan at her arrival.

"You guys want to go now? I don't have all day. And plus, Terra can stay clean for only so long."

_You always have something to say don't you…_

"Well, Terra… I guess I'll have to talk to you about it later." Beast Boy smiled at me, one of those smiles where I knew he somehow did like me…I couldn't really explain but inside I really knew that he favored me over Ursula.

"Talk about what…" Ursula seemed to have a knack for intruding on other people's conversations and business. There was a word for that – nosy. Yes, she was very nosy…

"Uh, nothing, Ursula, let's get going."

And for a once-in-a-lifetime moment, well at least for me, I saw Ursula's ever-clever smirk turn into a look of hatred, which was directed at me. But I didn't care, Beast Boy had or was going to ask me out. And that meant everything to me.

Terra scores 1

Ursula stays at 0

At least... for now..


End file.
